isles_of_gula_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Midget Race
='Midget'= The comforts of home are the goals of most midgets’ lives: a place to settle in peace and quiet, far from marauding monsters and clashing armies; a blazing fire and a generous meal; fine drink and fine conversation. Most midgets live out their days in remote agricultural communities, but they are the most common city folk, not including humans. They can be found in every class: Thief, Artisan, ext. But they are also publicly humiliated because of their size. 'Small and Practical' The diminutive midgets survive in a world full of larger creatures by avoiding notice or, barring that, avoiding offense. Standing about 3 feet tall, they appear relatively harmless and so have managed to survive for centuries in the shadow of taller people. They are inclined to be stout, weighing between 40 and 45 pounds. Midgets’ skin ranges from tan to pale with a ruddy cast, and their hair is usually brown or sandy brown and wavy. They have brown or hazel eyes. Male midgets often sport long sideburns, but beards are rare among them and mustaches even more so. They like to wear simple, comfortable, and practical clothes, favoring bright colors. midget practicality extends beyond their clothing. They’re concerned with basic needs and simple pleasures and have little use for ostentation. Even the wealthiest of midgets keep their treasures locked in a cellar rather than on display for all to see. They have a knack for finding the most straightforward solution to a problem, and have little patience for dithering. 'Kind and Curious' Midgets are an affable and cheerful people. They cherish the bonds of family and friendship as well as the comforts of hearth and home, harboring few dreams of gold or glory. They like caring family traditions down the lines. When shortness is brought up, they often take offense. They like being treated like every other human, and hate being called midget and rather be like any other human. 'Blend into the Crowd' Midgets are adept at fitting into a community of humans or Kortocka. The combination of their inherent stealth and their unassuming nature helps midgets to avoid unwanted attention. Midgets work readily with others, and they are loyal to their friends, whether midget or otherwise. They can display remarkable ferocity when other midgets are insulted. 'Midget Names' A midget has a given name, a family name, and possibly a nickname. Family names are often nicknames that stuck so tenaciously they have been passed down through the generations. Male Names: Alton, Ander, Cade, Corrin, Eldon, Errich, Finnan, Garret, Lindal, Lyle, Merric, Milo, Osborn, Perrin, Reed, Roscoe, Wellby Female Names: Andry, Bree, Callie, Cora, Euphemia, Jillian, Kithri, Lavinia, Lidda, Merla, Nedda, Paella, Portia, Seraphina, Shaena, Trym, Vani, Verna Surnames: Normal Argalsain surnames. 'Midget Traits' Your midget character has a number of traits in common with all other midgets. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2, and your dexterity decreases by 1. Age. A midget reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives a hundred years. Alignment. Midgets tend toward no particular alignment. If you treat one like anybody else they’ll treat you well. If you insult them, you’ve made an enemy for life. Most midgets are lawful, but some take up thieving because of their size and can sneak into the room quietly. Size. Midgets average about 3 feet to 4 feet tall and weigh about 50 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 20 feet. Languages. You speak, read, and write Argalsian. Naturally Stealthy. You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Midget Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Human Blood. For all effects related to race, a Midgets are considered humans. Midgets are just as vulnerable to special effects that affect humans as humans are, and they can use magic items that are only usable by humans.